Jubei
Summary Mitsuyoshi, also known as Jūbei after the Dark War, and One-Eyed Lotus, is one of the Six Heroes, alongside Hakumen, Nine the Phantom & Yuki Terumi. He is the husband of Nine and Kokonoe's father. He is also the progenitor of the Kaka race. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Mitsuyoshi, Jubei, One-Eyed Twin Lotus Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Beastman (Cat) Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Scales from other beastkins, who's senses are greatly superior to regular humans. Is also able to see Terumi's true form with his right eye), Non-Physical Interaction (Musashi can cut spirits, like Terumi), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; Nox Nyctores, Azure Grimoire and Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity, Nox Nyctores are also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Instinctive Reaction (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Illusion Creation and Sealing (Scales from his brother, who was able to seal Kazuma inside a barrier that made illusive effects, such as making people around him disappear from plain sight), Statistics Reduction, Creation, and Limited Flight (Is capable of marking his foes to reduce their defense, and create tiles for him that gives him limited flight), Death Manipulation (Hihiirokane is an O-part and thus should have Immortal Breaker), Space-Time Manipulation (Is capable of cutting through Space and Time with Musashi), Extrasensory Perception (Even with Concealment Ars Magus, Jubei was able to see Ragna, and was capable of sensing Relius), Power Nullification (Snapped Lambda out of Hazama's mindhax), Durability Negation (Musashi can cut what normally can't be cut), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weaponry due to existing outside of Logic), Regeneration (Low; Stated to be able to heal at supernatural speeds), Forcefield Creation (Can make a barrier that can resist the time killer), Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation |-|Resistance=Resistant to following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of the Nox Nyctores), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Deconstruction (Is capable of being near a Black Beast without deconstructing as it's stated to do in Phase Shift), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation, and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off blows from the Azure, which is superior in terms of regeneration negating capabilities than a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Precognition (Surprised Terumi), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Absorption (Can fight the Black Beast without being absorbed), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), and Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by phenomena intervention even by Amaterasu with Celica's blessings) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought against The Black Beast alongside Hakumen and the rest of the six heroes, Hakumen at his full power admits he could defeat him if they ever fought), Musashi ignores conventional durability Speed: At least FTL '(Can keep up with the Black Beast) 'Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Hakumen) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Can take hits from the Black Beast and Nine the Phantom and can still fight) Stamina: High. Was able to fight Nu after he was severely beaten up by Nine. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: *'Mucro Somnio: Musashi:' The fifth Nox Nyctores, resembling pair of kodachis, stored in each end of sheath. This weapon's ability is plain and simple: it can cut even if the thing can't normally be cut, meaning each strike of the weapon ignores durability. *'Hihiirokane:' A special metal that can interact with souls. It can shapeshift do different sizes by will of the user, and is one of the few weapons that can kill Terumi. Intelligence: Jubei is a very skilled swordsman and martial artist on par with Hakumen. He also taught Ragna on how to use his blazblue and help Jin master the power of order Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shiranui:' A rushing-slash attack where Mitsuyoshi dashes with a black-ink trail, then re-sheaths his blade upon reaching a set point. Crosses up and leaves a black mark on the opponent only on hit that enhances his attacks for more damage. **'Shiranui: Steel:' Available only after activation of the “Silk Lotus Formation”, where the Drive is enhanced to have Jubei delay his slashing dash and control where his dash-path leads to. *'Five Circles of Nirvana:' An amp that increases his speed significantly. *'Miroku: Spherical Illusion:' Jubei bashes the foe with the pommel of one of his kodachi-still-sheathed closest to his leading side, then with his two tails wielding the kodachi, rushes forward with claws ready to crash his foe into the wall, bouncing off while ripping them out with black-ink-trails as he recoils. *'Fissuring Slash:' Jūbei slashes the opponent with his claws continuously, akin to Taokaka's Hexa-Edge. Can follow-up that causes him to perform a front-flipping cross-inward slash with both claws that plummets. **'Fissuring Impact:' Jubei flies into the air with a turning upward claw slash-uppercut. *'Form ONE: Shadow Wolf:' Jubei has both tails wield one kodachi and the other in his leading hand for a dual slash around himself through the foreground's viewpoint. *'Form TWO: Demon Fox:' The foil to Shadow Wolf where Jubei hops forward in a tumble with an outward slash (following-handed kodachi) and a downward reap at once (leading-handed kodachi in reverse grip). *'Form THREE: Ranjishi:' Jubei rapidly tumbles around into a ball of slashing flurry while diving down at a steep angle, then upon landing performs a hand-standing flip-slash with his tails holding his swords to launch his foe away. *'Form FOUR: Black Panther:' Jubei draws his blades and places them over-behind him with his back facing his foe, then front-flips with an-outward-dual-X-slash away from them. *'Rising Justice:' Makes an exaggerated motion to fling out a flaming ball from his leading paw that bounces around the area as he is also pushed back a slight bit from recoil. *'Divine Form:' Jubei flies forward or backward through the air and can pass through the foe while doing so. *'Thousand Hands: Roaring Pillar:' A stronger version of the normal "Sea Fire" attack, where Mitsuyoshi dash-cuts horizontally across the screen with both swords to form a black-ink "x". If it connects, the "x" then fades away as Mitsuyoshi swings his swords down to inflict damage on the opponent. *'Twin Guardians: Mourning Shore:' Jubei flips through the air stationary, wielding one of his swords in his teeth and the other with his tails, then dives the opponent from the air vertically, driving them into the ground with both swords and his leading paw's claws and forming a swiveling trail of black ink downward from the sky. *'Immovable Object: Lotus:' A power-up type super move where Jubei briefly has his hoodie flicked off as he enters a one-legged stance, which turns his Drive into “Sea Fire: Steel” and upgrades his special moves for a period of time. *'Asura: Thunderbird Rising:' Jubei performs a one-legged stance with his whole weapon on both hands in front. Upon connecting with the gesture of him straightening his weapon set, he staggers his foe then holds his sheath in his teeth as he waves his arms holding both kodachi; his Eye activates as the power of perceiving his foe's true form blows off his hoodie revealing his hair and full face. He then rears away with both arms crossed through, then rapidly slashes through with massive wads ink trails with blinding speed to strike his foe across the ground into a ground slide. Mitsuyoshi soon appears behind them with afterimage to perform a launching claw-reap to send them into the air where the foe is promptly shredded up by the ink into nothingness. Jubei then rests his sword on his shoulder and sheaths back the bottom blade (both blades in-tact) while his hoodie is still off. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Speedsters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Death Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 5